Samurai in Angel Grove
by lttlelola
Summary: A Nighlok comes up into Angel Grove. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers can get there. But will they even know?
1. Wrong Turn

Samurai in Angel Grove

Summary- A Nighlok enters the human world through a crack. The only problem is, the crack it entered through is not within the Samurai Rangers signal district. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers arrive. But will they?

Disclaimer- I do not own-

Sanzu, octoroo, "ooo ah oo", Xandred, Dayu, Deker, Nighlok, Shiba, Samurai, Moogers, Angel Grove. Or Power Rangers and anything you might recognize as being from that show.

AN- I do own however, Ghoulator who I know sucks but I suck at making up monsters. I am much better at thinking up things than putting them down. If you are going to criticize my Nighlok, don't bother. I know he sucks. If you are going to criticize me, also don't bother, there is nothing you can tell me that I don't tell myself. I don't need flames. They do not help. And by most authors, they get ignored anyway.

AN- I do not mean to sound horrible but I am being honest. I have been without power for 8 hours, and have had little sleep. I am sitting in my car with an adapter plugged in so I can have SOMETHING to keep me from going insane. OOOOH it's back! Yay electricity!

Chapter 1-

A Wrong Turn-

Things are not always, what they seem; a loyal follower of Master Xandred knew this better than anyone. She used to be a beloved queen, until she made a horrible deal with Master Xandred to save her Husband. He saved her husband, but in return cursed them both to be Nighlok, with a human side. He cast the husband out, but he kept the woman. This woman was Dayu, and she was stuck. Forced to serve Master Xandred while her beloved walked around morphing between his human and Nighlok side seeking the ultimate duel.

Dayu stood at a window on the junk in the middle of the Sanzu River watching the waves on the water. The water had not risen in weeks, Master Xandred was furious and taking it out on any nighlok who dared to cross him. He had already destroyed two. "Thankfully Xandred is asleep finally. I get some peace."

"He'll be worse when he awakens and finds there is still no rise in the river. Ooo ah ooo I wonder what he will do when he finds you've done nothing but sit and mope over Deker."

Dayu growled spinning around to face Octoroo "I have not been moping over Deker, but if I was it is better than you who have done nothing, at least I was considering Xandred's enemy!"

"Do you two do nothing but fight?"

Octoroo and Dayu both turned towards the voice but seen no one and Octoroo poked his staff out until it hit something that they could not see, "Ghoulator. Who called for you?"

Dayu turned her smirk evident in her voice, "I did. The Rangers cannot fight what they cannot see."

"Ooo ah ooo, Xandred is going to be upset with you!"

Dayu laughed mirthlessly, "on the contrary you old squid, Master Xandred will be very pleased by the rise in the river."

Octoroo glared and turned his back going to his desk "what if he fails. The river will lower even more, and then, you are in trouble." Dayu refused to favor this with a response.

What Dayu did not know that Octoroo was not telling her, was that Ghoulator had a horrible sense of direction. In addition, the odds were that without scaring anyone, he would lose his ability to be invisible, therefore being fairly easy to defeat. Without the water from the Sanzu, Ghoulator would dry out quickly unless he scared someone. When he dried out, instead of having to return, he became visible, and even scaring someone then would do no good unless he had been to absorb more of the Sanzu.

Octoroo hummed a little to himself. He knew that Ghoulator had gone off in the wrong direction, and that no matter where he entered the human world at, he would not be able to return unless he was in the territory of the Samurai Rangers. There was a reason Xandred had never used him. With his horrible sense of direction, he was a one-time use monster. He would use up Moogers and scare away, causing the Sanzu to rise, but he would be destroyed by the Rangers before he could ever retreat.

Xandred had been saving him for the last push the river needed. Also, something Octoroo had neglected to tell Dayu. With any luck, this mistake on her part would be the last straw for Xandred and he would destroy her, as he should have done all those years ago. In Octoroo's opinion, Deker was a much better ally for them. A skilled fighter; driven by his quest for the ultimate duel. If Xandred had kept Deker instead of Dayu, made himself get along Deker, the Sanzu would have flooded the Human World by now.

A crack in the floor of an old building glowed red, growing brighter before fading away like it was never there. The building creaked and moaned in protest as a shadow of a figure not there moved through it. The shadow slowly became visible revealing itself to be a fairly odd, plastic looking creature. Large black eyes with no pupils looked in a mirror taking in the shape of himself as its transparency was lost and it was left with a purple body with bones and odd flesh looking items covering it, sticking out at odd places. A hand stuck out of his hip, one finger stuck out of where his ear should be; his ear was on the back of his leg. At his buttocks, was a foot? Master Xandred's humorless attempt in his creation of the creature he had named Ghoulator.

Ghoulator had no special attacks, his only weapon was his power to be invisible, a power Master Xandred thought so grand that he gave him nothing else. He hadn't accounted for the creature being so location challenged, nor had he accounted for the fact that his creature he called ghoulator, when visible, was a down right scaredy cat.

Ghoulator tried in vain to re-enter the crack and go back to the Sanzu, but he had come out in the wrong place. He really hated that when the Samurai Rangers had sealed them away years ago that they had managed to make some portions fairly strong. The city surrounding the Shiba House, the Samurai Headquarters, had been the last place to be sealed; this made it easy for Xandred to crack the seal. The cracks in the shield had spread to cities outside of Shiba, however while the Nighlok could exit the Underworld by those cracks, they could not re-enter.

"Great, looks like I'm stuck. Why can't I ever think to bring a bucket or a bottle of the water with me? I cannot go out and scare people like this! They'll laugh at me!" Ghoulator paced around the building trying to decide what to do. "If I can't get back in, then there are no Rangers around. I do not have to go out, I can send out the Moogers and allow them to create the Fear and Sadness that the River needs to rise up and flood this world. And then, I will be invisible again and can scare humans like I want." Ghoulator smirked, his sick face twisting into a weird form as he watched out the window as the Moogers popped out of the cracks and the screams started. It would not be long now.


	2. Just a Normal Day

Samurai in Angel Grove

Summary- A Nighlok enters the human world through a crack. The only problem is, the crack it entered through is not within the Samurai Rangers signal district. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers arrive. But will they?

Disclaimer- I do not own-

Sanzu, octoroo, "ooo ah oo", Xandred, Dayu, Deker, Nighlok, Shiba, Samurai, Moogers, Angel Grove. Or Power Rangers and anything you might recognize as being from that show. Any dance terminology unless otherwise stated.

I DO NOT OWN- Steve Terada, or his signature Terada Flare.

WARNING- This story does involve Slash, Yaoi, M/M, boy loving, any other gay slang terms you can come up with.

AN- I do own however, Ghoulator, Evan, Sierra, Brittany, Eliana and what happened to Brittany's Parents.

AN- YAY I finally got a full nights sleep, after, I think, falling asleep on PernDragonRider.

Chapter 2

Just A Normal Day

Everyone was gathered in the center of the room with the music blaring as Adam walked in the door of his Dojo. He shook his as he heard the collective laughing taunting go through the group. Brittany was at it again, Adam laughed and leaned against the door to his office as his Traditional Soft Form instructor shifted out of the crowd and created a gap on the mats where Brittany was, frozen in the inverted hollowback showing her flexibility. Adam watched shaking his head the smile still on his face as she pulled her legs back into a handstand and did a back walkover leaving her loose crop shirt on the floor and grabbing her Gi top shrugging it on.

"Hey Sensei Adam!" Brittany flushed slightly as she fixed her red hair that she'd streaked a blue-black just that morning, into her usual tight ponytail for training.

Adam laughed watching his newest student tie her top and belt, "so who'd you serve this time?"

Brittany shrugged, "Evan. As usual."

Adam turned smiling amused at his Soft Form instructor, "be glad she can't beat you in competition Evan, your household would be tilted in her favor."

Evan turned shaking his head slapping his sister in the back of her head, "she's not interested in competitions, her interest lies in,"

Brittany's eyes got wide and her hand slapped itself over her brother's mouth cutting him off, "Evan!"

Evan licked his sister's hand and laughed as she jerked it away wiping it off, "sorry sis, pick you up after practice, I gotta jet."

Brittany smiled and leaned into her brother's shoulder, "be careful!"

Evan smiled kissing her hair, "I will be." Evan squeezed his sister's shoulder, "I promise."

Brittany nodded and sighed as Evan waved and started to the door with Adam. At the door, Adam looked back at Brittany and walked out to the car with Evan, "is she doing any better?"

Evan sighed and unlocked his car, "she's getting there. It's got to be hard on her though, one day mom and dad are alive and fine, and the next some idiot is driving drunk at Nine in the morning and slams into them." Evan shook his head and gritted his teeth looking back at Adam, "right at the end of the street too. She saw the entire thing. And her only family left is her big brother that she never knew existed."

Adam nodded and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "she's adapted to having to live here with you well."

Evan nodded "sometime's like just now, it's as if we've known each other our entire lives." Evan frowned looking down at his hands, "she gets worried about losing me too."

Adam nodded with a small smile, "she'll be okay, class will be starting in a few minutes and you'll be back before it's over, and if you ever need me," Adam broke off the statement and held up his wrist nodding at the black and silver 'watch' he wore.

Evan nodded and held up his own, also black. "I'll call you. And I'll tell Billy you said hello."

Adam huffed out a laugh, "tell him he needs to get out of those passages and up with us like he should be."

Evan shook his head and started up the car, "you know exactly what he will say."

Adam rolled his eyes, "that he'll come up when I stop being so clueless about Eliana?"

Evan put the top down on his car and looked up at Adam glancing towards the doors to the school where Brittany was talking with a girl with black hair wearing a blue Gi. "Adam why don't you take her out? She's liked you for years, you're not dating anyone, and she's about as married to this place as you are, just give it a shot."

Adam rolled his eyes, "I will I will, but she doesn't know I'm aware of it, I just, I guess want to make sure she can take all of it. I mean, you get me you take it all."

Evan smiled and put the car in reverse, "Adam, you'll have to trust her with the secret first."

Adam shook his head and backed up, "it's not like you and Billy, Evan, this is different."

Evan laughed, "Yeah, you're not openly gay."

Adam laughed as he watched the blue convertible drive off towards the old command center. Turning around he groaned inaudibly as Eliana pushed open the door and smiled at him. "Hey Adam, Evan not staying?"

Adam ground his teeth, he liked Eliana, she was a nice woman, but he felt like bolting for the hills every time she smiled. "No, he's got a meeting."

Eliana nodded her smile vanishing at the look on Adam's face, "what's wrong?"

Adam shook his head, "Nothing, sorry, long day."

Eliana frowned as Adam brushed past her; they used to be friends, of a sort anyway. However, lately, Adam had been acting as if he couldn't wait for her to go. He didn't talk to her like he used to, he wouldn't even touch her to correct her in class. Eliana sighed as Brittany and Sierra walked up to her, Sierra's Hispanic heritage a contrast to her and Brittany's fair. "Hey guys."

Brittany smiled reading Eliana's mind as usual, "Eli, you know it is possible that Evan told him. If not him then he definitely told his boyfriend."

Eliana smiled and slid her arm around Brittany's waist overlapping it with Sierra who smiled sadly behind Brittany's back. Eliana and Sierra had been best friends for years, and their Duo turned into a Trio when Brittany came to live with Evan. She and Sierra tried their best to keep Brittany from focusing on Evan driving when they were separated. Eliana smiled as she and Sierra turned Brittany back to the dojo, "if he did, than I thank him. I haven't been able to tell him so he did me a favor, and I told you I didn't mind Brit."

Sierra laughed glancing at Eliana, "you know Brit, I was watching this video on youtube earlier, featuring the Red Samurai Ranger."

Brittany blushed, "shut up."

The girls laughed as they walked through the doors and Adam looked up, "good, Sierra, you're here, the computers messed up again."

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Adam, seriously? Just get rid of that dinosaur and get a new one, it wouldn't break down every month."

Adam rolled his eyes, "I will when you decide to come shopping with me and tell me which one is better."

Eliana frowned and walked away from Sierra and Adam into the mix of students.

Sierra watched her friend and sighed, "Like you don't know computers? You're just asking me to give me my commission if you get a new one." Sierra looked over at Brittany and nodded slightly. Looking back at Adam she frowned, "Evan told you. We know he did."

Adam nodded, "yes, he did. I'm not as clueless as you all think I am."

Sierra snorted and gave Adam a look telling him otherwise. "Do not play her Adam. I don't know what game you're playing, but you're going to lose if you keep it up."

Adam sighed, "Sierra, Brittany, I'm not playing her, I'm just being cautious."

Brittany looked at Sierra and folded her arms walking up to Adam looking him up and down with an analyzing look, "really? Of what? I've been here three months; I haven't seen a female or male one. And according to Evan, you don't date. Hurt my friend? And it'll be you getting served."

Sierra smirked as she watched Brittany, "come on Brit, you know he don't know the difference between top-rock and up-rock. He probably don't even know the difference between an Air Baby and Air chair."

Brittany smiled, "or how the Terada Flare is so special that only one person does it."

Adam blinked, "You know Steve Terada's signature?"

Brittany nodded, "uh yeah, he's a champion martial artist, as well as one of the best B-Boys out there, his crew is freakin legend, and I've known who they were since long before that stupid TV show that people thinks showcases us, all it does, is capitalize on the growing fascination with how we move."

Sierra pushed Brittany towards the mats, "we know Brit, let's warm up yeah?"

Adam sighed rotating his shoulder again as Evan wrapped his ribs. "You really tried to do a Hollowback into a shoulder drop? Without training? Do you realize how lucky you are that you only bruised your shoulder?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "yes. I managed it too."

Evan nodded and looked at the shoulder, "really? And that's why your shoulder is bruised blue?"

Adam shook his head, "no, ow. No, my shoulder and ribs are bruised from the beating Eliana gave me with her Quarterstaff. I just forgot and landed on the shoulder she beat the crap out of."

Evan stopped taping Adam's ribs and took a step back, "what did you to her?"

Adam sighed, "Nothing!"

Brittany looked up from her Ipad, "flirted with Sierra. In front of Eli. After he made it very obvious that he couldn't wait to be away from her."

Adam sighed, "It was not like that!"

Brittany looked at her sensei, "certainly looked that way to all of us. You didn't see your face, we did. As did Eli. You're lucky. If it'd been me, I'd have actually broken your ribs."

Evan sighed, "Brit,"

Brittany shook her head, "Ev, he was tight jawed, teeth clenched, and eyes hard. He wouldn't even look at her. And that was because she asked him what was wrong."

Evan blinked and stared at his friend, "Adam!"

Adam sighed, "I didn't mean to come off like that, I just, I don't how to be around her anymore."

Brittany sighed, shoved her Ipad into her bag, and stood up, "be normal. Be the way you always were. Whether you like her or don't. Trust me; the way you're acting is exactly why she never told you. Evan can we go now? I'm tired, and I need a shower."

Evan nodded grabbing his bag, "yeah, I'm sure Adam has work to do."

Adam was thinking over things when his communicator beeped. Adam frowned, hitting the button. "Go for Adam."

"Dude. Turn on the news. We have a problem."

Adam frowned flipping on the news watching as a group of orange and yellow creatures ran through the streets of downtown Angel Grove. "Moogers? Where are the Samurai Rangers?"

"Man how am I supposed to know that? I don't pay attention to the teams anymore, that's your passion, not mine remember? I can't morph anymore."

Adam shook his head kicking himself, "I know Rocky, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, I'm the one that got back in the ring after my first injury."

Adam frowned at the silence on the other end, his best friend, normally so gung ho about everything, had been injured again on his back and since had been in a wheelchair. "Rocky, morphing again would probably help heal your back. You wouldn't have an issue. Remember Dulcea, 'to those who' "

" 'Hold the great power, all things are possible.' I know Adam, but it's safer this way. What are we going to do about those things?"

Adam frowned, "I don't know Rocky, wait for now. The new team shouldn't be too far behind them. If they don't show up, we take care of them I guess."

"Do you want me to tell Aisha to call the guys?"

Adam clicked off the TV, "No. If I need them, we can call them. No need getting their hopes up for nothing."

"Don't I know the feeling. Goodnight Adam."

"'Night Rocky. I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam sighed looking out the window of his office. How were they supposed to fight things with swords and arrows? Adam could. He could morph again. He couldn't ask his students to help. His only choice if they had to fight, would be the old Rangers. If they were willing.


	3. Return of the Double Whip

Samurai in Angel Grove

Summary- A Nighlok enters the human world through a crack. The only problem is, the crack it entered through is not within the Samurai Rangers signal district. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers arrive. But will they?

Disclaimer- I do not own-

Sanzu, Octoroo, "ooo ah oo", Xandred, Dayu, Deker, Nighlok, Shiba, Samurai, Moogers, Angel Grove. Or Power Rangers and anything you might recognize as being from that show. Any dance terminology unless otherwise stated.

I DO NOT OWN- Steve Terada, or his signature Terada Flare.

WARNING- This story does involve Slash, Yaoi, M/M, boy loving, any other gay slang terms you can come up with.

AN- I do own however, Ghoulator, Evan, Sierra, Brittany, Eliana and what happened to Brittany's Parents. I also own what happened to Rocky.

Chapter 3

Return of the Double Whip Kick

Adam growled in his throat as he threw another kick at a Mooger, making sure to dodge anothers blade. He was in the park across the street taking on five of the Moogers. Adam dropped into the splits and scorpion kicked one away from him before risking the chance of hitting his communicator. He could call on his Morpher; after the Sentinel Knight had reactivated him, he had retained the power, kind of, like Jason had never lost the power as the transfer had duplicated the powers. Adam rolled away from a Moogers Arrow and kipped up to fight again, vaguely hearing the squeal of tires and the yell of his name.

"Adam!" Evan slammed the brakes on as soon as he saw Adam fighting, ripping out of his seatbelt he hauled himself over the door of the car looking back at his sister as he ran to help, "get inside, and stay there! No matter what!"

Brittany nodded her eyes wide as she ran to the doors of the Dojo where Sierra and Eliana grabbed her arm pulling her in before the doors slammed shut and the three girls had their faces pressed to the glass watching their Sensei's. "Billy, I should call Billy."

Eliana shook her head, "no need Brit, you're about to find out our Sensei's secret."

Evan flew a kick at a Mooger and grabbed Adam pulling him away from a blow. "Have you called anyone yet?"

Adam shook his head, "haven't had time," Adam grunted as he spun a kick at an oncoming Mooger, "Sierra and Eliana are in the dojo, I can't morph in front of them either."

Evan nodded and held up his wrist pressing the side of his communicator, "Billy, we need you. Moogers are in Angel Grove. We're in front of the dojo."

"Coming." Evan's communicator clicked off and he watched a shimmer of blue streaked through the sky and landed revealing a blond man in jeans and a blue vest as he blocked the sword of a Mooger kicking him back into the others. Turning with a grin he back handspringed into a back tuck and landed next to Adam and Evan. "What are these creeps doing here? Man that felt good!"

Adam shook his head and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Rocky called me last night and told me." Adam shifted and quick kicked a Mooger grunting, "And- then- this- morning, these damn things showed up while I was putting together my new computer. And," Adam stopped and looked towards the Dojo seeing the three girls, "shit. Billy, you just teleported in front of Evans sister and her friends."

Billy frowned as the Moogers disappeared turning to look at the girls he waved before saying, "Sierra and Eliana? They've known for a long time, and Evan told Brittany."

Adam wiped the sweat off frowning, "they know? About me too?"

Billy shrugged and smiled at Evan, "I don't think so, but Sierra and Eliana were in Gymnastics with me. They noticed my style."

Adam frowned and started walking towards the dojo, "I think we all need to have a talk. Moreover, call in help. It cannot just be us fighting. Evan is endangering himself."

Evan sighed, "Adam, I may not be a former ranger, but I can help."

Adam looked at him and shook his head, "to dangerous." Adam opened the door and shook his head at the girls as he walked with Billy and Evan to his office shutting the door. Adam grabbed the Advil taking some and passing it around. "We need to call for help while we're waiting for the Samurai Rangers to show up to take care of their mess."

Billy looked at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes, "Adam is always cranky when he fights before coffee."

Billy nodded, "Ahh." Looking at Adam he sighed, "Adam, not all of us around can morph still, remember? We can't fight them without it! You saw their weapons! Swords and Bows, Adam, they're not Putties! We can't just hit their Z and they disappear."

Adam sighed as he doctored his coffee and wrapped his hands around the mug taking in the dark Columbian aroma. "Wow, such a buzz kill Billy. Weren't you the eternally optimistic one?"

Evan snorted a laugh and smiled openly at Billy when he was glared at. "Living on a planet full of fish people? And that's under water? You kind of lose yourself Adam."

"Obviously." Adam ignored the glare his old friend shot him and sighed, "So the girls know what we are?"

Billy nodded stealing Adam's coffee taking a long gulp. "I think know is an understatement Adam. Sierra _knows_ you are not bad at computers, and Eliana _knows_ you are different from before. This? This is one of the questions they in their head know."

"That didn't help Billy, I didn't understand a word you meant." Adam sighed and took his coffee back, "Get your own wolfy. So how do we convince them otherwise?"

Evan shook his head, "we don't. They know Adam. Deal with it."

Billy looked between the two and decided it was best to head off a fight at the pass, "So who are we calling? Who's still around?"

Adam sighed, and looked up as Eliana opened the door and Aisha came in pushing Rocky in his wheelchair. "Aisha! Rocky!" Adam's face broke out into a grin and he engulfed his oldest friends in a hug.

Aisha smiled after getting a bear hug from Billy and Evan as well, and helped Rocky into a chair folding up the wheelchair. "I hear you've got an issue with the Moogers?"

Billy nodded, "we had a run in with them."

Rocky slid a piece of paper across to Adam, "this is the number for Mike's sensei. Mike used to game in the same circles as me. I think he's the new Green Ranger. A couple of my gaming buddies who know him said that he just stopped coming around them a while ago and they occasionally see him out with a group of four others who just recently added a new member to their group. Coincides with the arrival of the new Gold Ranger. Also, this girl Serena that Isha was nursing kept watching the footage and saying her sister was doing very well for not having trained for being a Ranger."

Adam looked at Aisha with a question and she sighed, "Yes Adam I told her I was a ranger. I told her I was second ever yellow. Sabre-toothed tiger. And the Ninjetti Bear." At Adam's frown, she rolled her eyes, "You don't know her. I did. She knows secrets. Not ours, but her families. The Samurai Rangers powers are passed down through their families."

Billy looked at his two friends and smiled, "Aisha I know you can't help us, but who's still around close that can help?"

Adam frowned and took sips of his coffee as he thought, "you know, I think Carlos moved back. I can call him."

Billy nodded stealing Adam's coffee again straight from his hands, "Jason is on the Police Force here. I'm sure he will be more than happy to return."

Evan nodded, "I can call Tori and I'm sure she can get Hunter and Cam to help us.

Everyone looked up as Brittany opened the door and leaned on the side, "I can call Chad Lee. He teaches my dive class."

Adam frowned, "a former Ranger is your Dive Coach?"

Brittany nodded, "mhmm, Tori taught me to surf to."

Adam turned and eyed Evan, "how is it, that your sister can get the only teachers who happen to be former Rangers every time?"

Brittany smiled, "just lucky I guess Adam." Walking in she smiled and dropped her cell on the desk, "they're on speed dial. Chad is one, Tori is two, Evan is three, Billy is four, and you Adam are five. Sierra and Eliana share zero." She grinned at her brother, "I'm going to go hang out with Skull he just showed up."

Evan grinned, "Yeah, you just wanna pump him for information. Seeing if Spike has any idea of who," Evan broke off laughing when a shirt hit him in the face.

Rocky shook his head, "poor Skull. How's he holding up Adam?"

Adam sighed looking out his office window into the Dojo. "He's getting there. It's a long road for him. He's been in love with Kim since school, and he finds out that she's been cheating on him since Spike was born. With her OBGYN at that."

Aisha cringed, "I can not believe she did that. Skull is such a good guy; I mean yeah he's a little goofy, not usually responsible, but to cheat on him? She could've just divorced him if she wasn't happy."

Rocky placed his hand on Aisha's and smiled up at her, "easy babe. Don't get to upset."

Adam shrugged and looked at his friends, "Kim hasn't been the same since the incident with Maligore. It's almost as if,"

Billy looked down at his feet, "being possessed brought out the evil in her?" Adam nodded and Billy sighed, "when we were turned bad, it was weird after it was over, she was a bit different, but not to noticeably so, Trini and I noticed it more than Jason and Zack did, we had more classes and activities with her. The possession of Maligore, could've been the last thing she needed for the cruelty in her to come out like it did."

Aisha looked at Billy, "cruelty? She broke a nice mans heart Billy! That's not cruel that's being a cold hearted bitch!"

"Since when is that anything new Aisha?"

Adam looked up and Billy got out of his chair wrapping up the man who had just walked into their conversation. "Jason! Bro how are you? How's Tommy? How did you know?"

Jason laughed hugging the man and pointed to his own Communicator in Red on his left wrist. Picking Billy up Jason walked him back to his chair before he let him go. "Hey ya Billy. I'm still mad that you didn't come see me when you moved back. So any luck on the command center?"

Billy shook his head, "no, I can't seem to get the computers up and running in the tunnels yet. That last blast destroyed the computers so it couldn't rebuild itself. I've got all the parts but I have to get them connected to the Morphin Grid before anything else."

Jason nodded, "I'll ask Tommy when I get home tonight if he can help you. Lord knows that was definitely one man I did expect to turn into a geek."

Adam smiled, "and yet you still married him, glass and all."

Jason shrugged, "what can I say? When the connection is right, it's right." Jason propped up on the edge of the desk and smiled at Aisha, "I'm sorry Aisha, I know you were friends with Kim, and so was I, she was like a sister to me, but doing what she did to Tommy? With a letter? And then coming back when Rocky got hurt, she didn't say a damn word to him. Maybe Maligore had a part in it, but maybe not. Nevertheless, I agree with all of you, Skull might have been a pain in our ass in school, but he is a good guy, and he adored her. For her to do that to him and their son," Jason shook his head, "it's horrible, I'm just glad that Spike had Bulk to go to so he doesn't see how much pain his dad is dealing with."

Adam sighed and nodded, "I haven't seen him smile since she left. Brittany is good about bringing him back to where he was at times, but most of the time,"

Evan and Billy sighed looking at each other, "he's going through the motions."

Rocky smiled trying to lighten the mood, "so how we gonna kick these warped fuglies butts?"

Adam laughed, and typed a bit on his computer and turned the screen around as he hit enter. "I just SMS messaged everyone, including you Jason, your phone should be getting one soon."

Jason laughed as his phone let out a familiar six beeps. Checking the phone and reading the message he put it on the desk and unclipped his gun belt laying it next to it. "I might lose my badge for this, but when I heard Evans call to Billy come through I headed out immediately. Left some wife beating asshole knocked out in handcuffs in my commander's office."

Aisha laughed, "Jason! You're not supposed to hit them."

Jason shrugged, "he wouldn't shut his mouth. I was tired of smelling his breath."

Billy smiled, "Jason, if you still have a job after that, your commander is stupid."

Jason laughed, "My Commander is my twin brother. He can just yell at me when we go to moms for Sunday dinner."

Rocky looked at Adam, "so we wait for everyone to show up?"

Adam looked outside and sighed, "No we kick ass."


	4. If you've got it, flaunt it

Samurai in Angel Grove

Summary- A Nighlok enters the human world through a crack. The only problem is, the crack it entered through is not within the Samurai Rangers signal district. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers arrive. But will they?

Disclaimer- I do not own-

Sanzu, Octoroo, "ooo ah oo", Xandred, Dayu, Deker, Nighlok, Shiba, Samurai, Moogers, Angel Grove. Or Power Rangers and anything you might recognize as being from that show. Any dance terminology unless otherwise stated. Mean Girls and Regina.

I DO NOT OWN- Steve Terada, or his signature Terada Flare.

WARNING- This story does involve Slash, Yaoi, M/M, boy loving, any other gay slang terms you can come up with.

AN- I do own however, Ghoulator, Evan, Sierra, Brittany, Eliana and what happened to Brittany's Parents. I also own what happened to Rocky. And Krista. Even if I do not want to claim her.

Chapter 4

If you got it, flaunt it.

Jason shook his head muttering as he grabbed his Billy Club. "You guys think a Stun gun would work on them?"

Evan shrugged as he opened the door and grabbed a quarter staff tossing it to Billy and taking a Broad Sword for himself. "Can't hurt. I don't think."

Jason cocked his head as he walked outside, "the minions get uglier every year don't they?"

Adam looked over at him as he swung his own staff to a safety, "you should see the monsters."

Jason shuddered, "Rita, Scorpina and Divatox were enough for me." Jason glared at the thing near his bike, "hey! Get away from my bike ugly!" Jason threw his tornado kick over his bike knocking the Mooger away from it before setting looking towards Billy. "Goldar, Zedd. Cestria."

Billy glared over at Jason, "Tommy, Kim, Emily."

Jason laughed knocking a Mooger upside the head with his billy club before stopping turning to frown at Billy, "hey! Wait a minute!"

Billy laughed looking over at Adam, "the Oozies?"

Adam frowned slightly kicking a Mooger away from him before whipping his staff around knocking some back. "The stone things on Phaedos."

Billy kicked a Mooger towards Jason and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry. As soon as we get the Command Center fixed we can go to Phaedos, maybe we can see the girls?"

Adam shook his head spearing a Mooger with is staff watching the others fight, "there's not a point Billy. That was 15 years ago"

Billy shook his head, "Adam, if you loved her then, you do now. Love does not die. Not true love."

Adam sighed, "Billy, we don't know if she is even there, maybe Aisha was right about her following us, then again maybe she wasn't. It seems such a weird thing for someone to do."

Billy kicked a Mooger away and turned facing his old friend, "Adam, do you want to find her or not?"

Adam shook his head, "I don't. Krista left Billy. She hasn't contacted me of her own will. It was fifteen years ago, I'm not going to hunt down a girlfriend from high school."

Billy sighed running a hand through his hair, "Adam,"

Adam kicked a Mooger and turned glaring at Billy, "look, she was my first love Billy, of course I'll think of her and remember her, but it doesn't mean I still feel the same way. Besides, if Krista knew I was a ranger then I am glad she's gone. The last thing I need right now is to be involved with some fan girl who wants me back in the suit just because it looks good on me."

Jason walked over at the end of the conversation having made sure the last of the Moogers had disappeared. "I think you mean it looks good on me." Looking behind Adam he smiled, "Hey Eliana, you still training or just hanging around hoping to kick Adam's ass again?"

Adam spun and stared surprised at the girl behind him looking like she'd been hit. Blinking she looked at Jason and shook her head, "I honestly don't know." Eliana looked back at Adam before taking off her blackbelt and dropping it, "thanks for everything."

Adam stared surprised as the door the dojo flew open and Brittany came running out going straight for Eliana while Sierra true to her roots came storming over going so fast in Spanish that Adam didn't have a hope of translating. Rocky came wheeling out and winced as he caught Sierra's tirade. "Adam, she just called you everything but a man."

Adam nodded, "yeah I kinda figured that with the Jason is backing away. What the hell did I do?"

Aisha came up behind her husband putting a hand on his shoulder, "Rocky? You didn't tell him?"

Rocky looked at his wife and winced slightly, "it never seemed like the right time?"

Adam frowned, "tell me what? Rocky? Aisha?"

Aisha sighed, "Krista is dead Adam. She's been dead for 15 years. In the fight with Ooze, Fred and the guys didn't stop everyone in time. She committed suicide, under the influence of Ivan Ooze."

Adam's face grew pale and he was vaguely aware of Jason wrapping his arms around him. "It was said, I was told, are you sure?"

Aisha looked back to where Eliana stood and nodded, "I'm sure."

Jason looked at Aisha nodding towards the door, "Let's take this inside. I don't want to carry him back."

Aisha nodded and the group excluding Evan headed inside. Evan walked with Sierra over to his sister and Eliana, "is she okay?"

Brittany looked up and nodded slightly stepping away from the sad girl towards her brother walking him away from her letting Sierra take her spot by their friend's side. "Eliana just said that it was over. She won't tell me anything else." Brittany cast a slightly hurt look towards the girl.

Evan pulled his sister into his side resting his chin on her head, "I've known Eliana her entire life. She's keeping a secret out of respect for someone's memory. Someone who in my opinion didn't deserve her loyalty while she was living. Let alone in death."

Brittany stared in shock, "Ev!"

Evan shook his head, "Sis, it's the truth. You don't know how Krista was. You didn't know her. Let's just say there was a reason there wasn't a lot of pomp about her death." Brittany stared at her brother in shock and Evan walked her farther away from the girls. "Krista was," Evan stopped and frowned, "Evil is the word I want to use. Because she was, in every way."

Looking back at his sister, he squeezed her closer to his side as she sat on a bench facing the Dojo. "Krista was the two faced school bitch. You seen the movie Mean Girls? She was Regina. Only worse. She made Regina look sweet."

Brittany winced, "ugh, and she was Eliana's friend? Doesn't seem the type."

Evan nodded, "yeah that's what I always said." Looking over at Eliana he sighed, "Krista was the type who flaunted everything, whether she had it or not. Eliana as you know is the opposite." Brittany nodded and Evan smiled, "unlike Billy, Jason, Adam, and even Rocky, who while being confident in themselves were never attention seekers. Except during a tournament. And when there was a tournament, the motto was "if you got it, flaunt it." So it surprised everyone when the school bitch started dating the school sweet heart."

Brittany laughed, "Sweet heart? You're calling Adam a sweet heart? You really are gay!"

Evan laughed, "Yes I am, to both statements. Adam, in school, was one of the nicest, most genuine people. He was popular automatically due to fate, but he never let it go to his head. He was kind to everybody. Even those unforgivably cruel to him. The worst of those that were cruel was Krista, so yeah, when they started dating. Not only the entire school, but also the entire town was shocked. Krista didn't just limit her cruelty to school. She was cruel to everybody she came in touch with in multiple ways."

Brittany stared at her friends and grumbled, "What a bitch. Eli was her friend?"

Evan nodded, "her best friend. Let me tell you a story Brit."


	5. Bad Memories, Bad Moves

Samurai in Angel Grove

Summary- A Nighlok enters the human world through a crack. The only problem is, the crack it entered through is not within the Samurai Rangers signal district. This issue prompts a retired ranger to call on his friends to fight, unmorphed, until the Samurai Rangers arrive. But will they?

Disclaimer- I do not own-

Sanzu, Octoroo, "ooo ah oo", Xandred, Dayu, Deker, Nighlok, Shiba, Samurai, Moogers, Angel Grove. Or Power Rangers and anything you might recognize as being from that show. Any dance terminology unless otherwise stated. Mean Girls and Regina.

I DO NOT OWN- Steve Terada, or his signature Terada Flare.

WARNING- This story does involve Slash, Yaoi, M/M, boy loving, any other gay slang terms you can come up with.

AN- I do own however, Ghoulator, Evan, Sierra, Brittany, Eliana and what happened to Brittany's Parents. I also own what happened to Rocky. And Krista. Even if I do not want to claim her. I also own the family connection with Rocky and Sierra.

Not Beta'd. my Beta, AKA my sister PernDragonRider apparently has time to read everyone's stories but her own sisters. Thus it is not beta'd because it is pointless to ask her to read it to Beta it.

Chapter 5

Bad Memories, Bad Moves

Evan leaned his chin on his sister's head and let the memories of high school take him back. Back to the crowded halls, the smells, the noise, and in particular one very quite day. "Adam was the sweetest person in the world to everyone; he would literally give you the shirt off his back in the freezing weather if you needed it. Krista, was most likely the reason you'd need it. She gave being evil an entire new definition. When Adam started dating her, we all wanted to know what had happened to him. Did he fall? Was he being blackmailed? Possibly Brainwashed? No one knew. I don't think anyone wanted to get close enough to Krista to find out. But there was one person Krista was close with."

"Eliana."

Evan nodded focusing back on his sister, "yes. Eliana had a huge thing for Adam, everyone seen it but him. Everyone including Krista."

Brittany stared, "she went after the guy her bestie was crushing on? Against the code!"

Evan chuckled, "she went after Adam in a truly horrible fashion. She told Eliana that she'd talk to Adam and see if he liked her. She never talked to Adam. She made a play for him, and he was stupid enough to be fooled by it. Krista told Eli that Adam had laughed about her liking him. And that she was only with him to talk Eli up. Eli bought it, I don't know why, but she bought it. Eliana witnessed Krista cheating on Adam and everything else; she was told by Krista that Adam wasn't being receptive and that she didn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him."

Brittany snorted, "That's so old."

Evan nodded, "yeah it is. Eli saw through it and ended her friendship immediately, which is how Sierra and Eli became friends. They connected in Karate Class. It was shortly after that, that Krista died. Eli's crush on Adam has only grown. Adam was led to believe that Krista had run away. That she knew the secret and ran off. Eliana has since Krista's death all those years ago been living with a secret. Does she tell Adam what Krista was really like? Or does she ignore it. Just now, she just had her heart broke by that evil bitch all over again. Dead for 15 years and that bitch still has the power to hurt people. I guess it's true what they say about true evil never dies."

Brittany sighed as she watched Sierra trying to convince Eliana to not give up. "I know it seems weird, my best friends are people 15 years older than me, but, they understand."

Evan smiled at his sister, "it's not weird, not to me, and not to anyone who knows you guys. You three have had something major, and traumatic happen in your lives. You bond over it. That bond is an unusual one, but it's a strong one none the less."

Brittany smiled leaning into Evan's shoulder, "why did you run away?"

Evan hugged his sister closer, "you were so little, I'm not surprised you forgot me. When I came out to mom and dad, it didn't exactly go well. They didn't understand, and being an adult I decided that it was time for me to fend for myself. I tried to talk to them after that, but they had all but forgotten I ever existed."

Brittany shook her head, "no! Mom would never do that, neither would Dad."

Evan sighed, "That's what I thought. I disappointed them. I wasn't perfect anymore. And with you, they had a fresh start. I hope you knew them differently than I did Brit, I truly do. I regret leaving you, that's the only thing. I regret having ever left and having you forget about me. I regret having to have the cops assure you that I was your brother. I regret all of it."

Brittany buried her face in Evan's shoulder, "you did what you had to do. You're here now."

Evan smiled a little misty himself wondering when the day turned into a crying fest and hugged his sister tight, "I'm here now, I've always been there, and I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany sniffled looking up at him her eyes wet, "promise?"

Evan smiled tugging his sister's chin down, a chin they shared, "of course I do. Come on; let's go put on a smile for Eliana and Sierra and Skull while I go kill an old friend."

Brittany laughed and stood up wiping her eyes shooting her friends a smile as she ran over jumping on Skulls back where he was talking to Aisha and Rocky causing him to laugh. Aisha smiled hearing that and hugged Skull finishing what she was saying. "Skull, we didn't always get along, but you are a great guy, if someone who I thought was a friend couldn't see that, then you don't need her. You have a special little boy, and your best friend in the world that has your back."

Rocky smiled patting the thin man on the shoulder, "dude, you have us to. All of us. You and Bulk saved TJ, Zhane, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Andros's life. You and Bulk were there for Tommy during the Moon Mission. You might have never morphed, but you were and still are a ranger in so many ways. We don't forget a debt, and every Ranger team will have your back."

Skull smiled slightly pulling Brittany off and putting her into his side, "thanks guys, it really means a lot."

Brittany smiled at Aisha and Rocky, "Skull has been doing really good since he joined us all here. He's even teaching Adam how to play the Piano."

Skull ducked his head, "I haven't forgotten what he did for me. He wants to learn, I am more than happy to help. But I'm not that good."

Aisha laughed, "Don't sell yourself short Skull, you're very good. And to teach Adam? I look forward to seeing the results. However, we hate to cut this short, but,"

Skull laughed, "You guys need to go discuss how to take care of those Moogers."

Aisha was saved from having to respond when Brittany stiffened slightly turning her head towards the door. Curious, Aisha stepped to the side and blinked seeing Eliana wrapped in Evans arms crying. Aisha turned and put her hands on Brittany's shoulders when Evan hopped in his car with Eliana and sped off leaving Sierra shocked.

"Brittany, it's ok. I promise." Aisha started and jumped back when Brittany spun and stormed into the office. "Brittany!" Aisha spun after her in time to see the shocked look on Adam's face as it met Brittany's right hook.

Adam rubbed his saw wincing as he turned his face to Brittany shocked. "What the hell?"

Brittany seethed, "you're a pig. Eliana has been in love with you her entire life, you've known this. And you had the balls to hit on Sierra? She's our best friend!"

Billy stood and wrapped his arms around Brittany pulling her back, looking at Adam, "you what?"

Jason stood and put his hand on Billy's shoulder. Not a lot bothered the blue eyed wolf, but he knew that tone. That soft calm tone. That was a danger tone. Especially coming from Billy. "Leave it Bill, let Eliana take care of it. She's put up with so much with what her own sister did to her, if anything is going to be done to Adam, she should do it."

Brittany spun, "sister? Krista was her _sister_? Evan told me it was just a friend."

Jason shook his head and looked at Adam pointedly, "the town bitch, was the town sweetheart's fraternal twin. Krista, and Eliana, were sisters. And despite what else you heard Brit, Adam knew. He knew all along about Eliana. At least that's what Tommy told me, and I think he would know. Don't you Adam? He was the one you confided in right?"

Adam sighed, "It wasn't like that."

Brittany shook her head, "you are seriously a piece of work. How can you sit there with a straight face during this?" Brittany huffed angrily turning on her heel and storming out swinging her red hair behind her.

Aisha walked in and shook her head sighing, "Adam. Tell me the truth. Tell us all the truth. Because right now, I'm ready to turn my back on you."

Adam sighed, "I knew Krista cheated okay? How could I not know? I did talk to Tommy; I asked him what I should do. However when I found out it was about the time Ooze came around. She disappeared after that and there was never any point after that. As for Eliana, yeah I knew she liked me. I liked her to, but not like that. She was a friend, that is all. That _was_ all. And I didn't really hit on Sierra. I didn't mean to. I just, I asked her how Eliana would react if I asked her out instead. I was trying to gauge how much Eliana liked me. I didn't want to be hurt. I know she and Krista were close and I didn't want to get too involved with Eliana if she was going to be the same."

Billy sighed and sat down, "you failed social communication in school didn't you? Basic biology Adam, two people might share DNA but personalities also is a little impossible."

Adam sighed and winced rubbing his jaw again, "I did not hit on Sierra. For the love of god Brittany what did you do? Turn your fist into iron? Ow!" Adam rotated his jaw wincing, it hurt every time he talked.

Sierra walked in the office and frowned feeling the tension, "Rocky? Qué pasa?"

Rocky looked at her and shrugged, "Brittany montó a Adam para dar conle y para doler Eliana."

Sierra blinked, obviously shocked, "¡QUE? El no me dio con! ningún manera en el infierno hace vive si hizo."

Jason chuckled, "guys, English please. Not all of us speak Spanish."

Sierra turned around, "Brit, Adam did not hit on me, do you think there'd have been a piece left of him for you to hit if he had? He was asking advice earlier about what to say to her to get back to normal. Including how much she liked him. He's not the sharpest Katana in the shop, but he's not a Bokken either."

Adam rubbed his jaw, "thank you, can someone get me some ice?"

Brittany glared at him, "I'm not going to apologize. I think you deserve it, and a crap load more to be honest."

At that time a familiar six toned beep echoed and Adam groaned. "I am getting to old for this. There's a reason they pick high school kids." Adam rose from his chair and looked at Jason and Billy "I hope to the memory of Zordon that Evan and Eliana are after the Samurai Rangers, or I might kill them myself."

Aisha winced and patted her husbands shoulder as the three rangers walked out of the room, "Rocky, we have to do something. Adam would never say that about being a ranger, he loved it more than either of us." Aisha frowned looking out the window a sad look on her face, "he almost killed himself returning to the power."

Brittany's head popped up, "what?"

Sierra shook her head and said "easy Brit, it was years ago, I promise."

Brittany glared at her friend and looked at Aisha, "what are you talking about?"

Aisha sighed heavily and moved to sit in a chair, "about a year and a half after giving up the power, Adam and the guy who he chose to replace him were working out together in the park. They got attacked."

Rocky patted his wife's hand and looked at the girls, "His replacement, the Green Space Ranger, was to out numbered, he couldn't call for help from the others. They blocked every chance. Adam, still being a ranger at heart fought unmorphed with him. Unfortunately even being as experienced as he was, Adam was beaten."

Aisha squeezed Rocky's hand, "a few days before he'd found the old Morpher, from when we got the powers. It was broken."

Rocky nodded at Aisha and said, "Adam being Adam decided to try it, Carlos needed help, and Adam was the only one there. It worked. He morphed, saved Carlos's life, but in the end, the power turned on him nearly killing him."

Brittany gasped, "And he still went back when he was asked? Brave man."

Sierra smiled and nodded, "He is. One of the bravest I know. And also one of the stupidest to not realize he's been in love with Eliana for at least a year!"

Aisha smiled, "oh you noticed that did you?"

Sierra eyed her, "I've known him as long as Rocky has. He's my brother's best friend; of course I noticed when he started getting weird around _my best friend." _

_Rocky laughed, "Only by marriage Sierra." _

_Sierra smiled sweetly kissing his cheek, "but of course. After all there is absolutely no way we're related, I'm better looking." _

_Rocky laughed harder swatting at his step sister. "Your dad wants you to come to family dinner this weekend. What do I tell him?" _

_That was all it took for Sierra's smile to vanish, "tell him I'm dead."_

_Rocky sighed, "Sierra you know that won't work, just come to dinner." _

_Sierra turned stormy eyes to the man, "my dad lived down the street from me and my mother my entire life, and yet he didn't have the nerve to step up and be a dad? My mom dies and suddenly the man down the street is my guardian and his stepson is my brother? Happy Family isn't happening anytime soon Rocky."_

_Brittany blinked, "wait, you two are, brother and sister?" _

_Rocky chuckled, "her deadbeat dad married my workaholic mom about 6 years ago. And 2 weeks later her mom had a fatal allergic reaction. He finally stepped forward as being her father thinking it'd make her feel better. My mom nor Sierra has forgiven him, but my mom loves him, he's good to her and cares for her." _

_Brittany looked over at her friend, "Sierra I am so sorry that's got to be horrible." _

_Sierra smiled, "I'm a tough girl, I can handle it. And I did get to be the sister of a boy I've been friends with my entire life. The way I see it, I got a great step mother, and an ever greater big brother." _

_Rocky smiled and squeezed Sierra's hand with his free one. "So listen to the big brother and go help Adam out."_

_Sierra rolled her eyes and pointed out the window, "Oh Rocky he's fine, there's not," Sierra trailed off as she looked to where her finger was indicating and grumbled grabbing a baseball bat someone had left before storming out muttering in Spanish. _

_Rocky winced and Brittany looked at him, "what'd she say?" _

_Rocky smiled weakly, "you don't want to know Brit, why don't you go help? I'm sure Jason could use a partner without Tommy here." _

_Brittany sighed and grabbed a Bo staff. "Good thing Adam has an Ironwood bo." _

_Aisha laughed as she watched Brittany walk out of the doors and whip the Bo expertly slamming it into a Mooger. "You know, I'm surprised that no ones managed to break that over his head yet." _

_Skull chuckled from his spot in the door and said "that's the fourth one this month." _

_Aisha turned to him "that's the fourth Bo?" _

_Skull laughed, "No, you're the fourth person to express that same sentiment about Adam." _

_Rocky turned his head, "the month just started." _

_Skull smiled, "last months record was 12 times. Set via phone from Tommy or," Skull frowned, "Kim." _

_Aisha froze, "Kim? As in Hart?" At Skull's nod her eyes hardened. "He's in contact with her and didn't tell any of us?" _

_Aisha stood up and marched for the door leaving Rocky calling after her, "Honey? Where are you going?"_

_Aisha pulled open the door not looking back, "I'm going to break that Bo staff Brittany's wielding over Adam's head."_

_Skull blinked and looked at Rocky, "should I stop her?" _

_Rocky shook his head, "nah, she needs the relaxation." _

_Skull stared at him and looked outside as Rocky started chuckling seeing Aisha take the Bo from Brittany and smack Adam across the ass with it making him yelp. Skull started laughing as Adam took off running when he saw Aisha's face with her walking calmly after him still holding the Bo like a switch. "Relaxation?" _

_Rocky looked at him and smiled mischievously, "yep. She takes pregnancy anger out on Adam and me her husband who has to go home with her, and sleep with her, will have a night of peaceful sleep without getting punched because the baby kicks and she automatically hits me. My ribs hurt every morning. She was dangerous when were teens but pregnant? It's worse." _

_Skull chuckled, "I bet." _


End file.
